


Blue Streak

by Greeneyesblue



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesblue/pseuds/Greeneyesblue
Summary: Jim found Bones’ vocabulary amusing, even when he was being scolded for yet another very minor incident. The contrast to the words that Bones used when they were alone just made them all the sweeter.





	Blue Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Just Write! Fluff Bingo 2019 prompt: terms of endearment
> 
> [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen) was a fantastic beta and cheerleader through all my fluff bingo stories!

“Dammit, Jim! You couldn’t have just kept your mouth shut and gotten out of there like any sane person would have?”  
  
Captain James Kirk closed his eyes as his chief medical officer started work on a cut on his forehead with the regenerator.  
  
“I couldn’t just leave those people in the hands of those thugs, Bones. You know that,” Jim replied.  
  
“Yeah, well if you could avoid getting beaten and stabbed next time you’re saving the day like the fucking lunatic you are, that would be great. Good job following the damn Prime Directive, by the way,” McCoy scolded.  
  
Jim hissed as McCoy moved on to the large gash on his arm. Bones was not going to be happy about this one. Every time he got injured the lecture he had to endure from his favorite doctor with a slightly caustic personality made him regret all his life choices. Well, all but falling in love with said doctor.  
  
Jim had first bedded Bones for the challenge and fun of it, and McCoy had given as good as he got. They’d had fun and done it a few more times in the early days on the Enterprise. A few months into their five-year mission they’d finally admitted they both had feelings and decided to make a go of a relationship.  
  
Making things official had only increased the intensity with which McCoy lectured him when Jim got injured. He’d come to accept it as a version of affection between them in times when Bones didn’t actually want to smother him with concern. It’s what kept him from snapping back at the man as he poked and prodded at Jim’s gash.  
  
“Son of a bitch. This is deep,” Bones murmured while he worked. “The dermal regenerator will work, but you’ll have to be gentle with the area for a couple days or it will reopen.”  
  
“Aww, so no getting laid tonight then?” Jim joked.  
  
Bones leaned in close and spoke in a near whisper. “Make no mistake, Jim. You'll be fucking me through the mattress later. I’m gonna need some stress relief after the horseshit you put me through today. But you damn well better not reopen any wounds while you do it.”  
  
“You’re sexy when you’re mad, Bones,” Jim retorted with a chuckle.  
  
Bones just rolled his eyes and kept working. Jim lay still and listened to the occasional curse Bones muttered as he finished. The man’s creative us of language was definitely a point of amusement and attraction for Jim. It was completely ridiculous, but he loved it.  
  
“All right. You’re all patched up,” McCoy said as he reached to support Jim while he carefully sat up.  
  
Jim gingerly moved and flexed his arm a bit, testing the feel of the still healing wound.  
  
“Doesn’t feel too bad,” he observed.  
  
“Yes, well you get the good drugs when you’re fucking the CMO.”  
  
Jim laughed. “Don’t lie, Bones. I know you’re a softie with all your patients.”  
  
“Don’t spread that rumor around. People might start to get the wrong idea.”  
  
Jim just snorted. He knew firsthand that Bones was the biggest softie there was. Incredibly competent and good under pressure, but a kind-hearted man all the same.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight?” Jim asked as he stood and prepared to leave the med bay.  
  
“You’re fucking right you will. Now get out of here, you big damn hero,” Bones said as he turned to input the treatment information into his datapad.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
Jim answered the chime at his door to find Bones leaning against the opposite wall of the corridor in what appeared to be a casual manner, but his expression was all lustful predator when he looked up at Jim.  
  
“Len. Do come in,” Jim greeting with a smirk.  
  
“Jim,” Bones returned the greeting as he stalked forward.  
  
As soon as the door slid shut, Len turned to push Jim against it and kiss him hard. Despite the intensity of the kiss, he was gentle. When they broke for air, Len pulled back enough to look at Jim.  
  
“How’s the arm?”  
  
Jim shrugged. “Better.”  
  
Len gave him a skeptical look. Jim just rolled his eyes and moved over to sit on the bed, taking off his shirt and tossing it on a chair as he walked. Len followed him and sat down next to him to examine the newly healed skin on his arm. Jim sat quietly as Len inspected it and gently ran his fingers around the area.  
  
“Shouldn’t scar if you treat it right,” he murmured. “Still wish this kind of shit happened to you less often.”  
  
Jim threw Len a winning smile. “Good thing you love me anyway.”  
  
“I do, you sexy idiot,” he said in reply. “Now get the rest of those clothes off. I still want to be fucked tonight.”  
  
“Oh, Bones. Such a sweet talker,” Jim said with a chuckle as he shimmied out of his pants and boxers.  
  
Len was already on his feet, efficiently stripping out of his uniform. Jim watched openly as Len climbed onto the bed to join him where he had sprawled. Jim loved bodies of all sorts, but the familiarity of his lover’s held a higher attraction.  
  
They came together in caressing hands and wet kisses. Len pressed Jim down with his body, and he reveled in the overwhelming sensations. Len was the type of person that was the same in bed as he was in the rest of the world. A little bossy, a lot methodical, and definitely mouthy. Jim loved the hell out of it.  
  
What was different about Len in bed was the words he used. Oh, he still cursed creatively, but not long after they started this thing, he’d started to call Jim a variety of softer names. Names that were unexpectedly arousing and made Jim feel cared for in a way he didn’t get anywhere else. It also got him incredibly hot.  
  
As if reading his mind, Len groaned and broke their kiss to lean back a bit. “Fuck, sweetheart. I want your cock in me.”  
  
Jim quirked his eyebrow. “Don’t want to waste time on pleasantries then?”  
  
“Not that you aren’t great at all the pleasantries, but no. I’ve had a busy day, no thanks to you, and I want you in me as soon as possible,” Len said roughly.  
  
“Come here then,” Jim encouraged while he reached behind his head to grab the lube they always stashed on the shelf there.  
  
Len straddled Jim and kneeled up over him, looking down with a heated gaze. Jim went to open the tube, but Len grabbed it with a growl.  
  
“Let me handle that, darling. Don’t want you over-exerting yourself. You’re just going to have to watch me.”  
  
Jim chuckled and shifted a little in anticipation. “No complaints here.”  
  
He watched as Len slicked a few fingers efficiently and reached behind himself. Jim heard a sigh and watched Len's eyes close as he began to stretch himself. How the man could be so sexy while being so clinically efficient about everything, was beyond reason. Jim watched Len’s cock bobbing gently in counterpoint to his hand’s movements.  
  
It wasn’t long before Len pulled his fingers free with a small groan and leaned forward to kiss Jim hard.  
  
“Now, I’d like you to fuck me good and hard,” Len said and he sat back and prodded Jim to trade places. “And if you reopen that damn gash of yours, I'll make you regret it.”  
  
He leaned forward on all fours.  
  
“Reducing yourself to threats then?” Jim teased. “You going to follow through on that, or are you all talk?”  
  
“Hurry up, dammit,” he called back to Jim.  
  
“I’m here. I’ve got you,” Jim said quietly as he shuffled forward on the bed, abandoning his playfulness in the intimacy of the moment.  
  
Jim positioned himself and slowly pushed past Len’s entrance, before pausing to let the other man adjust.  
  
Len broke the moment with a soft, “Come on, darling.”  
  
Jim moved then, and didn’t stop until he was fully inside his lover. They were both ready and eager, so Jim didn’t wait to set a slow rhythm, thrusting steadily. After a few moments, Len shuddered and leaned down to brace himself on his elbows. The change in position had Len crying out on the next thrust as Jim’s cock brushed that perfect spot inside him.  
  
Jim leaned forward breathing hard as Len’s walls tightened briefly around him. He kissed the skin beneath his lips and breathed in the scent of sex and sweat. He waited a moment, just enjoying the familiar warmth of the body beneath him and the intense sensations, emotional and physical, that came from being inside the man he loved.  
  
“Fucking fuck me, sweetheart. Right now,” Len growled into the silence.  
  
Jim grinned and straightened, gripping Len’s hips before pulling back and thrusting forward hard.  
  
“Yeah? You want more?” Jim asked. He loved egging Bones on with his words just as much as he loved hearing it. “Get that dick, baby. Take what you need.”  
  
Len pushed back into each thrust, not holding back his moans of pleasure. They were both too worked up for words now. Jim let himself get a little lost in the rhythm and feeling building toward release until he stopped with a gasp and came inside Len. It was only a few moments before he heard the other man curse and felt him shudder. Jim pulled himself together enough to pull out of Len gently before clumsily turning him over and swallowing him down.  
  
Jim let the heavy feeling of a cock moving over his tongue carry him through the aftershocks of his own orgasm and through Len’s own climax. He swallowed Len’s release and then slumped over to lay his head on Len’s thigh while he caught his breath. They stayed that way a few moments, each of them just drifting in the aftermath of great sex.  
  
“Get the fuck up here and snuggle with me, babe,” Len’s sex roughened voice came from somewhere above him.  
  
Jim just chuckled and shifted until they were lying in each other’s arms.  
  
“Love you, honey bear,” he said teasingly, though the sentiment was very sincere.  
  
“Love you back, darling. Now let me get some damn sleep. It’s the least you can do after keeping me worried about you all day,” Len groused back with equal affection.


End file.
